reborn besides the both of you
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: "Tarrlok is right, this has to be the end for the both of us. But if the spirits allow us to be reborn... if they grand me one last wish... I wish that i could be reborn Next to my brother and sister.. just like it always had to be..." noatak's last wish comes true, and now he has too save the world from a new enemy together with korra and tarrlok
1. Chapter 1: the end

Chapter 1: the end

**Noatak's POV**

the boat was speeding trough the water. Tarrlok was sitting in the back and i was driving the boat, far away from Republic city, far away from the avatar... My name is Noatak. but in Republic city everyone knows me as Amon. The notorious Crime boss who wanted to rid all benders of their skill. But there was something else, something that only He tarrlok and Korra knew. Korra was in fact Noma, their sister Noma... she had been frozen in a iceberg for 16 years, just like aang had been frozen in one for 100 years.

this was all because of their evil dad, Yakone. he wanted to rid noma as soon as he found out she was the avatar. only because she could get into his way. that was not fair! I thought as a tear escaped from the corner of my eye.

_"it will be just like the good old days"_

Tarrlok said behind me. I smiled to myself when I heard that. Maybe that was possible. maybe if they could ask Korra to forgive them, Maybe if the three of them could start over together, maybe everything would be the way it had to be the first time! Just when that thought spit threw my mind, I felt Tarrlok put on one of the equalists gloves and opened the lit of the fuel tank.

_"Tarrlok is right, this has to be the end for the both of us. But if the spirits allow us to be reborn... if they grand me one last wish... I wish that i could ne reborn Next to my brother and sister.. just like it always had to be..."_

with this I turned to face my brother one last time before the blast came and got us both...

That was another new story! i hope you liked it! Sorry if there are A few spelling and grammar errors but my Microsoft Office word has been deleted so i now have to rally on Google translate and my own...

Please revieuw!


	2. Chapter 2: the warning of the spirits

Chapter 2: The warning of the spirits

weeks past since the end of the equalists attack. Most of the Equalists are now arrested and trown in jail. korra helped tenzin and her friends to arrest all the equalists. But while she did that, she just hoped to find her brothers as well, despite the fact she knew that was impossible... they were dead...

_"oo noatak, tarrlok, why did it all have too end like this?" _

she thought as she looked at the faces of the equalists in front of her. she was in the middle of a trail right now, but she couldn't get her attention to it. she constantly had to think about her brothers. especially the day they found out they were dead.

_"flashback" _

_Korra sat down on the middle of a pool water, katara was standing behind her and did everything in her power to fix Korra's bending, but it was no use..._

_"i'm sorry, Korra can still airbend, but the connection with her other elements has been separated" _

_she heard katara told Lin and her other friends. Korra now walked past Katara, she felt her tears welling up into her eyes. she knew what this mean, she had to cry. She quickly got her coat and runned to the door. _

_"everything is going to be fine korra" _

_Tenzin said with a kind smile. Korra looked to the ground with a sad look. she knew things weren't going to be alright. Her beloved brothers were gone just like her bending. oo what she would give to set things right... to be with her brothers again, just like the good old days..._

_"no it is not" _

_she said as she run out. She got halfway to the spot were Naga was waiting for her before she realized someone was following her. when she turned around she saw Mako had followed her. _

_"go away!' _

_She said with a sad look. she didn't wanted him to follow her anymore. She was sick and tired off him following her all the time. _

_"no, I just wanted you to know, i'm here for you" _

_this was very sweet of him. but it wasn't the right time. she wanted to cry right now! _

_"no! i mean go away! back to republic city! go on with your life" _

_I bite to him. Hoping he understood it now. she didn't wanted to get so hard on him, but he had to leave her alone! _

_"what do you mean?" _

_he asked still not understanding what was going on. what was her problem all of a sudden? _

_"i'm not the avatar anymore, you don't have to do me any favors" _

_I quickly lied. i didn't wanted him to know the truth just yet. I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell them all the truth about my past. so i turned around so I could run away. But suddenly mako grabbed her hand and forced her too look him in the eye. _

_"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen. When Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized... i love you korra" _

_I look at him with a sad look. she wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she wanted to be left alone for now. _

_"I can't"_

_she said with a stern voice. with this words she let Mako's hand go and jumps on Naga and rides away. The last thing she hairs is Mako who is screaming her name. Naga stops by the edge of a cliff and looks out to the horizon. I walked to the edge of the cliff and starts to shed tears and falls down and cry. I curls myself in completely and cries all out now. After a while i suddenly senses Tenzin coming up behind me. _

_"not now Tenzin, i wanted to be left alone"_

_I said with tears in my eyes. _

_"but you called me here"_

_an unfamiliar voice suddenly called from behind me. as soon as i heard the voice. I turned around, just too see aang standing behind me in his usual clothing. _

_"you are finally conected to your spiritual self" _

_Aang said with a proud tone in his voice. _

_"how?" _

_I asked a bit unsure. how was This possible all of a sudden? _

_"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change"_

_Aang said. with this All of the Avatars are being revealed including Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen. Aang then reaches his hand toward my forehead and restored my bending. when I opens my eyes, I saw Tui and La in their normal shapes, together with Princes Yue. they looked at me with a kind look. _

_"avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to meet you" _

_The princes said with a kind smile. I bowed in the traditional way and looked her with a shocked look. _

_"How can i help you princes of the moon?" _

_i asked a bit unsure. I hoped she wasn't about to give me bad news about my brothers. As the princes of the ocean, she acctualy knew what happend on the sea. and it was sure her brothers had tried to escape threw the water. so that means..._

_"I'm afraid i have bad news for you young avatar, your brothers are dead..." _

_I hang my head when i heared that. _

_" Tarrlok ended the legacy of your crazy father forever, their bodies will appear on the beach of airtemple island over a few weeks" _

_With this she dissapeared and Tui and La took her place. _

_"avatar korra, the world will need your help again soon, but you can't handle this alone"_

_Tui said while he looked at La. with this La took the word. _

_"you will get your brothers back the day you will find their bodies" _

_La said with a look at Tui. Tui now took the word over again. _

_"they will be little boys again, the way you remember them... and they will not remember who they were before all this" _

_Korra had to smile when she heard that! she would see her brothers again! everything would be the way it should have been many years ago! _

_"but... Noatak and i are a twin... how can i explain he is so match younger then I am now?" _

_Tui now looked at la again and he took the word again. _

_"about a week ore six they will regain their memories little by little, you can't tell them earlier that will cause only more damage too them"_

_with this they both dissapear and aang is left all alone with her. _

_" and that is the state of affairs at the moment, don't worry about a thing avatar korra... eveything will be alright when you get them back..." _

_with this words aang dissapeared as well and I suddenly got myself int he Avatar state. I'm now able to bend all of the elements with a great feeling of power. suddenly it is all over and i return to my normal state. _

_when i turned around. I saw Mako standing behind me. At first he looked a bit scared. but when he saw me returned too normal. he smiled with thesame proud look aang had given me a few second ago. I runned to him and gave him a big hug. _

_"i love you two" _

_I said with a smile. with this we got into a big kiss, that lasted __**3 WHOLE MINUTES!**__ and spirits know how happy i was when we finally let go off each other. not only that we finally shared our true feelings, but also because i would see my brothers again very soon! _

_After i gave Lin her powers back and Tenzin had proudly called me Avatar korra, for the first time since i arrived. I finally had the chance to tell them the truth about my past. I ended my story with the warning the spirits had gaven me and that they would send my brothers back to life very soon to help me. _

_"what! why would they send those criminals back too help us?" _

_Bolin asked, once again without thinking about how he said that. I looked at him with a hatefull look, but decided to leave it be. _

_"they will not remember any of this and we can't tell them" _

_Korra said with a thoughtfull look. remembering the warning Tui and La gave her. _

_"well, then we will wait and see what will happend"_

_Tenzin said as he places a hand on her shoulder. _

_-end _

_-of the flashback-_

wha ha ha ha ha a cliffhanger! Next time you will see what happend when Noatak and Tarrlok get back and we will finally meet the new enemy of the avatar!

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: brothers and enemies return

Chapter 3: Brothers and enemies return at once

**Korra's POV **

"and with that, i will end the trails of today"

Tenzin called as he slapped with the little hammer on his desk. I looked up with a shock now, realizing that i had missed the whole trail. as soon as i heared thatwe could go for now, i went outside. today was the end of the thirt week. that means today was the day my brothers would return too the mortal world! I nearly runned all the way to the harbor. Some ships that had helped General iroh take back the city were still lying there, waiting too be repaired. some of them were too broken to me repaired and they would soon be towed away to the open sea, there they would let them sink, so no one can steal their ideas for this kinds of ships.

When the boat reached the dock of airtemple island, i got out and walked to the beach. Tui and la had told her they would appear on the beach after three weeks. So if that was true, that means... She looked over the beach, searching for the dead bodies of her beloved brothers... but she saw nothing...

"Korra, are you all right?"

Mako called from behind me. I jumped when i heared him calling me. I hadn't heard him coming up behind me.

"yeah, i was just... thinking..."

Mako placed a hand on my shoulder now and looked at me with a worried look.

"you mean the warning they gave you right? the warning for that new enemy"

I nodded and looked at the beach with a sad look. Tui and La had been very clear about the new enemy. he would reveal himself at thesame time she would get her brothers back, and he would be awfully strong, even stronger then noatak was...

"I'm a bit worried about what they said... that this enemy is even stronger then noatak... this fight can even get worse then last time..."

Mako kissed me on my cheek and looked at me with a stern look.

"whatever will come on our path...whatever we have to do to save the world... I will be with you"

we share a small kiss, that got interupped because I got a strange feeling in my stomatch. The feeling that danger was lurking near. I looked around but i saw nothing...

I looked around for a while but i didn't saw a thing, that was strange. I wanted to turn to Mako to ask him if he had see something strange, but just when i wanted to ask him i saw that he was frozen! he was still standing in the kissing position and didn't moved anymore. After that i saw something that was even more frightning. I was still standing there with him! The me that was looking around at the moment was blue and seeing trought.

"what on earth is going on here?"

I asked myself aloud. Just when i wanted to investigate, i saw too lumps lying on the beach. I quickly ran to them, knowing who they were. But when I saw them lying there.. i had to gasp. they were nearly they were almost unrecognizable. they were covered with blood and wounds, and they were missing limps. I knelt at the mangled bodies of my brothers and began to cry softly. I already knew i had lost my brothers , I knew Tarrlok had end the legacy of our father, but I didn't had to cry when i first heared it.

but now that i saw their bodies, now that i was sure their lived had ended. Now i had to cry... I took their hands began to sob louder. this was all unfair... why did Tarrlok had to take only their lived? why didn't he took her with them?

_"Noatak! Noatak! youre em! Try to get us if you dare!" _

The voice of her 4 year old brother Tarrlok suddenly echoud threw her head.

_"look Tarrlok! look Noma! i can waterbend AND snowbend!" _

the Voice of a very young noatak called this time. she smiled when she heared this. She now remembered how noatak had showed them his snowbending trick. that was also the first time their father had seen him waterbend.

_"Don't do that tarr! If daddy finds out you are waterbending inside again, you will get in serious trouble again!" _

**that was my own voice when i was 10 years old! **i realized the moment i heard the voice. at that same moment a memory from my youth. The moment my life ended for ever.

_-flashback-_

_Noma was standing in a circle with her brothers. they both looked at her with a frightend look. Their father had just told them to bloodbend __**each other! **_

_"noatak! go!"_

_Yakone said with a stern look to his eldest son. Noatak nodded and started to bloodbend Tarrlok. The little boy cried it out in pain. _

_**"STOP IT NOA! NOAAAAA! YOUR HURTING HIM!" **_

_Noma cried as she pulled at the parka of her twin in an attempt to stop him from hurting their little brother. Noatak looked at her with a cold look before he finally stopped. Behind him, Tarrlok was huffing and puffing to catch his breath. _

_"Noatak! i didn't said you can stop" _

_their father said with a icy tone. Noatak looked at Noma with a slight smile before he turned to his father and nodded. But instead of bloodbending his little brother, he bloodbended his father. _

_"how dare you bloodbend me you little...!"_

_Yakone tried to break free from the bloodbending grip of his eldest son, but it was no use. Noatak was too strong. _

_"Noatak! You can let me go now!" _

_Noatak let go but he immidiatly stepped in front of his twin sister and younger brother. Yakone got up and walked to his kids. Noma wanted to hid behind the back of her twin, but she suddenly didn't felt afraid anymore. Just like someone had changed all her fear and pain for determination and hatred towards her father. _

_She stepped in front of her brothers and opened her hands, ready to waterbend. But in stead of water, a blast of fire came from my hands. The blast hit my father full in the stomatch and he fell backwards into the snow. _

_"Noma... How in the world?" _

_Both Tarrlok and noatak looked at her with a shocked look. Yakone didn't had to take very long to piece together she was the new avatar. _

_**"BOYS! DESTROY YOUR SISTER! SHE IS THE AVATAR! SHE IS THE REINCARNATION OF AVATAR AANG!" **_

_Noatak now looked at his father with a shocked look. He coudn't mean that! she was eldest daugther! Why did they suddenly had to destroy her? because she was the avatar!? how fair was that!?_

_"Noma! Run for it! we hold him back! " _

_Noatak screamed as he started to bloodbend their father again. Yakone screamed it out in pain and frustration because his plan didn't work. Noma run away as fast as she could. _

_**"NOMA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NOMAAAAA!" **_

_Tarrlok screamed. I didn't saw ore heared more. I runned away as fast as i could. suddenly I stepped on a piece of ice that could not handle my weight. the ice broke and suddenly I was in the water._

_**"HOLD ON NOMA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" **_

Noatak screamed as he jumped into the water to get his twin sis. but she had sunk to deep, and noatak couldn't reach her anymore. he tried to get back to the surface, but his parka pulled him down.

_"this isn't good! Noatak is going to drown because of me! i have too do something" _

_with those thoughts in mind, Noma suddenly entered the avatar state. She felt herself rise into the air, and noatak with her as well..._

_**Noatak's POV **_

_He got onto the survace just in time. He gasped for breat and looked up. But when he did so, he only saw a huge iceberg. his sister was no were to see anymore. _

_"was she still in the water?" _

_Noatak looked down but he didn't saw his sister sink anymore. So she had to be around here somewere. Noatak walked around the iceberg, hoping his sister was playing a game with him. But she wasn't. _

_"wait a second! that iceberg wasn't here when i got down!"_

_he thought as he studied the iceberg. There was nothing strange to see, it only appeared that there was someone inside of it! Maybe that was were Noma was now! He suddenly rememberd the Story his father had told him once. The avatat had been trapped in a Iceberg for 100 years! Maybe that was going to happend this time as well! _

_**"HOLD ON NOMA! I WILL FREE YOU!"**_

_Noatak cried as he tried to waterbend the iceberg. strangely enough this Ice turned out to be match stronger then i had hoped for. There had to be some way to break it! but how!? Suddenly he felt tears run down his face. This was al their fathers fould! if he hadn't orderd them to attack her, this had never happend! _

_"I...I hate benders! If we were al equal! then this world would be a lot better!" _

_I sobbed as i looked at the iceberg with my twin sister in it. _

_"Noma! i will come and get you as soon as i Know how too free you from this blasted curse!" _

_with this words, Noma's vision faded and she felt in a deep sleep... _

_20 years she got locked up into the ice berg. After that she got found by the people who are her parents now. frankly enough, she forgot about her brothers and their awfull father. But that was worth it! she became the avatar and got a normal family and normal friends for that! But that felt not right, something deep inside her always told her something was missing, something very important..._

_-end of flashback-_

when I looked up i was korra again, but besides the bodies of my brothers Tui and la were also here now. they looked at me with a kind smile.

"it is time avatar korra"

Tui simply said as he streched his arms out to my brothers,who immidiatly started to glow.

"today you will have your brothers back, but you will also face a great danger"

La said as she pointed to the place Republic city was located. I followed her gaze and nodded. i knew were she was talking about. and I knew that it was my duty to save the world again!

"Noma...what... what's going on?"

I looked up when two little boys were standing at the place were my brothers had been a few minutes ago and gasped in amazment. The Men she knew were gone. Instead of that there were 2 little boys standing in front of her, both wearing a parka. The eldest around 10 years old and the youngest around 7 years old. Noatak was still wearing his ponytail while Tarrlok weared 2 little ponytails on his back.

"nothing to worry about boys, your going to be fine from now on"

I said as i hugged them. Tui and la looked at the trio with a kind smile. They knew what Noma had been thought, so they knew this was a very touching moment for them. so they better leave them be for the moment.

"Noma, why are you looking so... old... we used to be twins right?"

Noatak asked not quit understanding what was going on right now.

"maybe she was sick and tired of being your twin and she wanted to be dad's twin instead!"

tarrlok joked as he gave Noatak a playfull push.

"Is that true Noma?"

Noatak asked a bit unsure. he was not someone who was quick to cry. But the idea that Noma was rather someone else's twin sister, tears came into his blue eyes.

"ofcourse i wanted to stay your twin Noatak...But... I got locked up into a iceberg and... you guys grow up before i had the change too..."

Korra started, but before she could tell them eveything about there past. La pulled out her hand to stop her. Korra looked up to her with big eyes. When she remembered that she couldn't tell her brothers the truth yet, she quickly coverd her mouth and nodded.

"boys, what happend in your past doens't matter for now, The fact is that we need your help in this time and at this place, Your sister Noma is now known as Avatar Korra. And she will need your help too defeat a new enemy that is even stronger then the last one"

The boys looked at each other with a stunned expresion. They didn't know were this spirits were talking about. And Noma was suddenly korra? what was that all about?

"don't worry boys, it will all come back to you in a few weeks"

La said when she saw the boys look at each other with a stunned expression on their faces.

"what does that mean?"

Noatak asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"That means, you will remember more about what happend the past few days when you wait"

tui said as he gently took the hand of La.

"It it your duty to protect them from now on Avatar Korra, Be carefull with who you trust on your secret, and good luck"

With these words the both spirits dissapeared and Korra felt Mako's arms around her again. Mako looked at her with a stunned look when he let go of her.

"korra, what's the matter with you?"

He asked a bit worried. I smiled at him and looked at the spot behind him.

"nothing, i have just seen the spirits of Tui and La and they... they... are back"

I whispered to him with a little wink, hoping that he would get the hint. At first Mako didn't seemed to get it, But after a few seconds he realized what i just had said and turned around. Noatak and Tarrlok smiled at him ad waved at me, I waved back as i run to them and gave them a little hug.

Just when i wanted to explain eveything to Mako, Tenzin came running of the stairs.

**"MAKO! KORRA! COME QUICK! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" **

he shouted as he looked at them with a white face. I froze in my tracks, knowing all too well what this means. Our new enemy had made his big appearence... we quickly got inside and listent to the radio.

_-Radio message-_

_"good evening, equalists... This is your new leader Geri.. "_

_"I know that the equalist movement has been torn down when that fool Amon betrayed you all, but i believe his idial was great"_

_"Benders don't have to force us to do things againts our will and we will not give up! "_

_I hope to give you all the power to continue your quest for equality and join me to finish were we started once!" _

_-End radio message-_

I looked at Tenzin and my brothers with a look of pure horror. The revolution would just go on? Like it has never stopped? I looked at tenzin, and saw that he had become like a dishcloth. so white So he was just as scared as I am.

"what, what are we going to do now Tenzin?"

I asked with a soft voice. I knew that, if i had raised my voice, he could hear that my voice was trembling as well.

"We have to get to the Counsil right now!"

Tenzin said with a stern voice.

"we have to think of a way to stop him **BEFORE **it is too late!"

with this Both Korra and Tenzin left the room. Leaving a confused Noatak and Tarrlok behind...

That was another chapter I hoped you liked it! It was very difficult too choose a name because it had to mean something! I hope too update very soon!

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


End file.
